Arigatou ver NaruSasu
by Yuki Jaeger
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita singkat yang menceritakan bagaimana mereka melewati malam ulang tahun Sasuke bersama. pair: NaruSasu


**** Yuki Jaeger ****

**.**

**Judul : ARIGATO ver NaruSasu**

**Penulis :**

**Arigato ver NaruSasu by Yuki Jaeger**

**NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance *binggung mau masuk genre mana***

**Warning: Gaje, OOC, EYD yang kacau, typo (?), pernah dipublis untuk ulang tahunnya Rukia Kichiki, sekarang dibuat versi NaruSasu nya buat ulang tahun Uchiha Sasuke. ini cuma cerita pendek kok. Bikin ceritanya ngebut karena gak ada persiapan sebelumnya XD.**

**Pair : gak usah ditanya, sudah ada tulisannya**

**Fanfic ini didedikasikan untuk ulang tahun Uchiha Sasuke untuk yang ke sekian tahunnya (?) tahun ini. Tanjoubi omadetto, Sasuke, semoga langgeng sama Naruto terus, ^^**

**.**

**** Yuki Jaeger ****

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**** Yuki Jaeger ****

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke adalah anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha, saat ini dia tinggal bersama kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi dana kakak iparnya Namukaza Kurama atau sekarang bernama Uchiha Kurama. Uchiha adalah salah satu dari pengusaha sukses yang di Konoha.

Sasuke adalah seorang pemuda berparas manis –meski ia tidak ingin mengakuinya- dengan iris mata onyx dan rambut biru malam cenderung hitam yang mencuat kebelakang serta kulit yang seputih susu.

Sebelum kalian terlalu berharap dengan pemuda ini, aku katakana satu hal, menyerah saja. Jika kalian ingin mendapatkan Sasuke kalian harus berhadapan dengan sang kakak yang amat sangat over protektif. Berani menenyuhkan Sasuke sedikit saja, gunting melayang *nah loh, nyasar ke karakternya Akashi :p*.

Tapi sepertinya ada orang gila yang berani atau nekeet menantang Aka_ ehem, maksudnya Itachi. Seorang laki-laki dari keluarga Namikaze, yang merupakan adik ipar Itachi sendiri, adik dari Kurama yang sekarang berstatus menjadi pacar Sasuke, meski belum mendapatkan restu sang Uchiha sulung. Tapi harus _Tatakae_! (?) karena Naruto orangnya _Tsuyoi_! (?) *nyasar ke Anime tetangga lagi :p*. Namun itu bukan masalah yang besar selama pemuda Namikaze ini mendapatkan restu dari Kurama, Itachi tidak akan berkutik, hidup memeng indah. *plak*

Nama pemuda itu adalah Namikaze Naruto, terdengar aneh karena itu nama makanan, tapi sungguh Naruto disini adalah pemuda tulen, bukan makanan yang ada di mie ramen biasanya. Dia adalah pemuda tinggi dan tegap, wajahnya tampan dipadukan dengan iris biru langit dan rambut pirang yang ngejreng keturunan dari sang Ayahanda.

Sudah cukup, dalam fanfic ini aku tidak akan menjelaskan perjuang Naruto mendapatkan Sasuke atau perjuangan Naruto berhadapan dengan Itachi. Fanfic ini hanya menceritakan bagaimana mereka merayakan ulang tahun Sasuke bersama.

.

**** Yuki Jaeger ****

**22 Juli 20XX, pukul 11.52 pm**

Hari sudah tengah malam di kediaman Uciha, semua yang ada dikediaman tersebut sudah tertidur lelep, begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Tapi sepertinya, tidur Sasuke harus terusik akibat suara berisik yang terdengar dari balkon kamarnya. Suara berisik? Apa itu suara maling?

'tok tok tok'

Suara berisik itu berubah menjadi sebuah ketukan dikaca balkon yang berada di tingkat dua tersebut. Suara ketukan yang membuat sang putri tidur menampakan iris onyxnya yang dari tadi tersembunyi dibalik kelopak mata tersebut. Maling itu cukup gila jika membangunkan sang penghuni rumah. Tunggu, apa itu benar-benar maliang?

Bungsu Uchiha sedikit mengucek matanya dan sedikit menggerutu karena tidurnya terganggu. Dia turun dari kasurnya dan berjalan ke balkon dimana suara ketukan pintu tersebut terdengar. Tidak ada rasa takut yang tersirat dalam hatinya, karena dia tahu siapa yang mengetuk pintu tersebut.

"Yo!" ucap seorang laki-laki yang berdiri dibalkon tersebut sambil memeluk kedua lengannya, berharap bisa menghilangkan rasa dingin yang menyentuh tubuhnya.

**.**

**11.55 pm**

"Dobe! Bisakah kau tidak mengganggu tidurku? Kau bisa mengucapkannya besok pagi," ucap Sasuke pada sosok maling yang ternyata Naruto itu.

"Tidak, kau tahu kan aku tidak suka keterlambatan dan aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkannya," ucap Naruto sambil berjalan masuk kedalam kamar Sasuke tanpa permisi. Percayalah jika Itachi tahu hal ini, dijamin tanggal lahir Sasuke akan menjadi tanggal kematian Naruto.

Naruto memeng tidak tinggal dengan Sasuke dirumah ini, alasannya tentu saja karena Itachi. Itachi menolak mentah-mentah permintaan ibu kandungnya, Naruto itu mesum, turunan dari kakeknya. Dia tidak ingin mengambil resiko kalau Naruto akan berbuat macam-macam pada Sasuke. Bagaimana kalau Sasuke hamil diluar nikah? (?) tentu itu adalah hal yang mustahil dan tidak masuk akan mengingat keduanya adalah laki-laki. Tapi percayalah itu alasan yang diutarakan Itachi pada Ibunya dan hal itu disetujui oleh Kurama.

**.**

**11.56 pm**

"Tapi kau bisa mengunakan pintu, bukan naik ke atas balkon," ucap Sasuke sambil menutup pintu balkon itu, mencegah udara dingin masuk.

"Menggunakan pintu dan dibunuh Itachi? Tidak, terima kasih, aku masih ingin hidup," ucap Naruto yang sudah duduk bersila dikasur Sasuke.

"Aku heran darimana kau mendapatkan tangga itu?" ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan menghampiri Naruto.

"Kau tidak bosan menanyakan itu tiap tahun," tanya Naruto bosan.

"Kau tidak bosan melakukan ini setiap tahun?"

**.**

**11.57 pm**

Sasuke sudah duduk disamping Naruto.

**.**

**11.58 pm**

Keheningan menjadi temen mereka. Keduanya enggan membuka pembicaraan, lebih memilih menikmati alunan jam yang berdetik.

**.**

**11.59 pm**

Mereka menunggu detik yang terus berjalan dan hari yang akan segera berganti.

.

**23 Juli 20XX, pukul 00.00.01 am**

"_Tanjoubi Omadetto_," ucap Naruto pada akhirnya memecahkan keheningan tersebut, ia mengecup kening Sasuke kemudian beralih pada bibir cherry Sasuke. Melumatnya pelan tanpa maksud menyakiti.

"_Arigato_," ucap Sasuke bersemu setelah ciuman itu berakhir, berapa kali pun Naruto melakukannya, semua itu akan menjadi hal istimewa bagi Naruto. Berapa kali pun Naruto melakukannya, wajah Sasuke akan selalu memanas. Dia benar-benar mencintai pemuda pirang ini.

"Sekarang ganti bajumu dan kita akan pergi," titah Naruto seenak jidatnya, menghilangkan sisi romantis yang baru terjadi tadi.

"Pergi? Kemana?" tanya Sasuke bingung sekaligus kesal, tidak bisakah Naruto lebih romantis lagi.

"Ayolah, kau akan merusak kejutannya," ucap Naruto sambil mendorong Sasuke ke kamar mandi.

.

**** Yuki Jaeger ****

"Kita akan pergi kemana?" tanya Sasuke. Tidak ada jawaban, sepertinya Naruto terlalu fokus untuk mengendarai motor sehingga dia tidak mendengar pertanyaan dari Sasuke.

Mereka berdua saat ini sedang mengendarai motor entah akan pergi kemana, hanya Naruto yang tahu. Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin sekali memukul kepala pirang ini. Lalu kenapa tidak dilakukan? Kalau itu dilakukan, kemungkinaan mereka akan kecelakaan dan mati sia-sia disini.

Pagi ini cukup, ah, tidak, sangat dingin. Apa Naruto tidak punya akal, kenapa dia harus memakai motor, bukankah lebih baik memakai mobil yang punya penghangat didalammya. Ck, meski sudah memakai baju hangat, tapi tetap saja udara dingin akan tetap terasa.

.

Beberapa waktu kemudian, rumah-rumah mulai semakin jarang, lama-kelamaan mereka mulai memasuki kawasan yang lumaian sepi. Pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi menjadi pemandangan yang menggantikan rumah-rumah.

Apa Naruto berniat membunuhnya? Karena frustasi tidak mendapat restu sang kakak. Sungguh pikiran yang negative.

Lama kelamaan, pohon-pohon tersebut mulai tak telihat lagi, dibalik pohon tersebut terlihat laut yang terbentang luas.

'Pantai?' pikir Sasuke bingung.

Motor yang dikendarai oleh Naruto pun berhenti melaju. Suasana pantai itu masih begitu gelap dan sangat sepi. Tentu saja sepi, orang gila mana yang mau pergi ke pantai pagi-pagi buta begini. Oh, jangan lupakan, Naruto adalah orang gila.

"Baka, kenapa kau mengajaku ke pantai? Ini masih jam dua pagi! Dan disini dingin sekali!" ucap Sasuke kesal sambil memeluk lengannya sendiri.

"Huh, sejak kau bertambah umur kau semakin cerewat," ejek Naruto sambil mencari beberapa ranting dan mengumpulkannya disatu tempat. Naruto masih ingat saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Sasuke, pemuda itu hanya menjawab semua pertanyaanya dengan 'hn.' Lagi pula kalimat atau kata apa itu, Naruto tidak pernah menemukan kata itu di kamus manapun.

Setelah mengumpulkan ranting cukup banyak, ia nyalakan api unggun kecil disana. Untuk penerang sekaligus penghangat tubuh.

.

**** Yuki Jaeger ****

Lama-kelamaan, Sasuke semakin mengntuk dan terjatuh tidur dibahu Naruto.

Naruto sedikit melamun, bagaimana dia bisa menjadi kekasih Sasuke, padahal seingatnya waktu SMP dia selalu bertengkar dengan pemuda ini. Ckckck, sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan, yang jelas ia mencintai Sasuke, dari dulu, sekarang hingga seterusnya.

**.**

Tinggal beberapa menit lagi matahari akan terbit.

"Sasuke, ayo bangun!" ucap pemuda pirang itu sambil menyentuh bahu Sasuke pelan.

"Ugh…_ nani_?" tanya Sasuke setengah sadar sambil mengucek matanya, berharap rasa kantuknya menghilang.

"Coba kau lihat kedepan!" perintah Naruto lagi.

Di depan mereka terbentang cakrawala yang sangat indah. Fajar mengintip dari balik laut, menampakkan cahaya jingga kemerahan dibalik awan yang kekunungan.

"_Kireii_," ucap Sasuke sambil berlari ketepi pantai. Jangan tanya apa yang membuat Sasuke jadi OOC begini. *plak*

Naruto berjalan menghampiri pemuda onyx itu itu dan memeluknya dari belakang sambil mencium aroma dari rambut hitam malam itu. Tak berapa lama dia melepaskan pelukan tersebut. Kemudian dia memasangkan sebuah kalung dileher pemuda tersebut. Kalung dengan liontin berwarna biru *lihat kalung Naruto* dan ditengah liontin tersebut tertulis NS.

"NS? NaruSasu ka?" tanya Sasuke sambil melihat kalung yang diberikan oleh kekesihnya itu.

"N untuk Namikaze," ucap Naruto sambil nyengir. "Cepat atau lambat kau akan memakai margaku," ucap laki-laki bermarga Namikaze itu.

Wajah Sasuke memanas lagi, dia tahu cepat atau lambat Naruto akan menikahinya "_Arigatou_," ucap Sasuke dan dia memberi kecupan singkat dibibir Naruto.

**** Yuki Jaeger *****

**Fin**

**** Yuki Jaeger ****

**Keterangan Author:**

**Akashi : salah seorang tokoh dari Anime Kuroko no Basuke, entah kenapa, gunting identik dengan pemuda ini.**

_**Tatakae**_** : Berjuang, kalimat yang sering diucapkan Eren Jaeger di anime Shingeki no Kyojin**

_**Tsuyoi **_**: Kuat, kalimat yang sering diucapkan Mikasa Ackerman dari anime Attack on Titan *perasaan sama aja sama yang diatas***

_**Arigatou**_** : Terima Kasih**

_**Onjoubi Omadettou**_** : Selamat Ulang Tahun**

_**Nani?**_** : Apa?**

_**Kireii **_**: Cantik**

**** Yuki Jaeger ****

**Gomenasai, aku membut mereka OOC T_T**

**Aku menyelesaikannya dalam waktu kurang lebih dua jam.**

**Jika kalian bersedia, mohon kritik dan saran lewat Riview**


End file.
